


Finally Home

by my_bruce_baby



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Dubious Science, Extremis, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Laura Barton is Clint's Sister, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Black Panther (2018), Science Bros, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_bruce_baby/pseuds/my_bruce_baby
Summary: This is my first attempt at posting a fic that I've been plodding through and polishing (with the help and encouragement of my dear friend who posts under the username How_many_OTPs_can_I_have - if she laughed I knew I was going in the right direction).  There might be more edits as I go.  Anything that is recognizable belongs to Marvel and this story is just for fun.





	Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at posting a fic that I've been plodding through and polishing (with the help and encouragement of my dear friend who posts under the username How_many_OTPs_can_I_have - if she laughed I knew I was going in the right direction). There might be more edits as I go. Anything that is recognizable belongs to Marvel and this story is just for fun.

“Tony! What did you do!?!?” Bruce stormed into the engineering lab in the heart of Avengers’ Tower. Tony was not as fazed as he should have been and continued typing away at the holitable. 

“What? You needed new lab equipment, Brucie.” He replied without looking up from his work. 

“What, no? Not that, but this is all part a pattern. You seem to think you are free to invite yourself into my space and go through my things.” Bruce took a calming breath and focused on the current issue. “I just saw the roster for the medical team you're hiring.”

“Objections?” Tony finally made eye contact with his labmate with raised eyebrows in a challenge. 

“Betty Ross. Dr. Elizabeth Ross. You're hiring her for Project De-Extremis. And by the way- who named this - it sounds ridiculous!” 

“I know, right?" Tony chuckled at the absurdity of the name for this, particularly personal project. "One of the new guys; we have to break him in. Meanwhile, yes, Dr. Ross will be joining us for this little adventure, and a few others important jobs I have in mind. Why? Do you not trust her work?” 

“She is brilliant. And compassionate. She would be wonderful with the patients.” He deflated and seemed to lose all energy in his nostalgia. 

“Then what's the problem?” 

“You know what the problem is. You stole the picture of us from inside my desk. She's only the love of my life who I ran from after I ruined her life on at least two occasions. And now you want me to work with her!” 

“Yes. But, she's not here for you. Maybe this will actually be good for you and help you to move on. Oh, and she'll be here in less than an hour to get settled in before tomorrow, so figure out your opening line.” Tony flashed his award-winning smile as Bruce glared over the top of his glasses.


End file.
